1. Utilization Field of Industry
The present invention relates to a dismantling system for a product of plural kinds and its method, and particularly relates to the dismantling system and its method for improving dismantling working efficiency.
2. Prior Art
Used products are rapidly increased as products such as automobiles, home electric products, etc. spread. These used products are collected from end users, and are mainly shredded, and are classified into metals and others (resin, rubber, etc.). After the classification, the metals are practically used as raw materials of the products, and the others are reclaimed and burned up, and burned-up ashes are reclaimed. As a result, environmental problems are caused around a reclaimed land and a burning-up factory.
In recent years, recycling of the used products is advanced in consideration of such environmental problems and resource problems. Namely, the used products are dismantled of their respective constructional parts, and thermoplastic constructional parts are utilized as recycle materials for producing regenerative parts. Reusable constructional parts are practically used as used parts. Therefore, the used products are collected and are then dismantled of the respective constructional parts by a dismantling line, and are further classified.
A recycle processing method of each product is prescribed to dismantle and recycle the product. For example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent No. 7-334583 discloses a recycle system of the product for recycling a disused product on the basis of a database in which a recycle rule of each product is set. In this recycle system of the product, a recycle processing method is constructed as a database every constructional part, and a classification procedure and a disassembly work procedure (dismantlement work procedure) of each constructional part, etc. are also set as databases. The disused product is conveyed to each line of a recycle factory, and is disassembled in accordance with this disassembly work procedure, and is further classified and recycled in accordance with the classification procedure.
However, when products having plural product kinds are recycled, the disused products of different kinds are mixed and conveyed to the dismantling line in the conventional product recycle system so that working efficiency of the disassembly (dismantlement) is reduced. Namely, when the product kinds are different from each other, the number of constructional parts, their kinds, and shapes, attaching positions and attaching methods of the respective constructional parts, etc. are different from each other. Therefore, the disassembly work procedure (dismantling work procedure) is different every disused product. For example, when an automobile is dismantled, a shape, a driving system, a passenger number limit of the automobile, etc. are different in accordance with car kinds and grades. Accordingly, the number of constructional parts and their kinds are different, and the individual constructional parts of an engine, etc. are also different. Therefore, when the engine is detached from a car body, the dismantling work procedure is different in accordance with the car kinds and grades since a shape of the engine, an engine storing shape on a car body side, a fixing method of the engine to the car body, etc. are different in accordance with the car kinds, etc. More concretely, a frame for fixing the engine to the car body and a shape and an attaching position of an engine mount device, etc. are different in accordance with the car kinds. Therefore, bolts, etc. used for fixture between the engine and the engine mount device, and between the engine mount device and the frame, etc. are also different from each other. Further, a working order for detaching the engine from the engine mount device, a working order for detaching the engine mount device from the frame, etc. are also different. Accordingly, when the product kinds such as car kinds, etc. are different, a dismantling worker must pass a using tool from one hand to the other in the dismantling work, and change the working order even when the constructional parts of the same kind of the engine, etc. are detached.
Further, constructions on the dismantling line must be changed in accordance with the dismantling work procedure and a dismantled product. As a result, the number of works is increased every time the products of different kinds are dismantled, thereby reducing working efficiency.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a dismantling system of a product for improving the efficiency of a dismantling work and its method.
To solve the above problem, the present invention resides in a dismantling system for a product of plural kinds comprising: input means for inputting information of a kind of the product to be dismantled; memory means for storing the information inputted from said input means; lot determining means for classifying said product into the same kind or the approximately same kind on the basis of the stored product information, and determining a lot when the number of the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches a predetermined number; and dismantling means for dismantling said product; wherein said product is dismantled by said dismantling means every said lot.
In accordance with this dismantling system, the predetermined number of a product of the same kind or the approximately same kind among the products of plural kinds is collected as a lot by the lot determining means so that all constructional parts of the product to be continuously dismantled are set to be the same or almost the same kind. Namely, in this dismantling system, the products of the same kind or the approximately same kind are continuously dismantled so that the products are dismantled without changing a dismantling work procedure.
The above dismantling system of the product further comprises a product information database for setting kind information of said product corresponding to identification information of said product; said input means inputs the identification information of said product; and said lot determining means classifies said product into the same kind or the approximately same kind on the basis of said product information database.
In accordance with this dismantling system of the product, the product kind can be specified from the identification information of the product on the basis of the product information database so that the product of plural kinds can be simply classified into a product of the same kind or the approximately same kind.
Further, in the above dismantling system, recycle information of each constructional part of said product is set in accordance with the identification information and/or the kind information of said product in said product information database; and each constructional part dismantled by said dismantling means from said product is classified on the basis of said recycle information.
In accordance with this dismantling system of the product, each constructional part can be simply classified into recycle material parts, used parts or disused parts on the basis of the product information database while the product is dismantled of each constructional part.
The above dismantling system of the product further comprises collecting means for collecting said product; dismantled parts treating means for treating each constructional part dismantled from said product as a recycle material and/or used parts; and insufficient recycle parts managing means for specifying the kind of the product having insufficient recycle material and/or used parts as constructional parts on the basis of said product information database, and instructing the collection of the product of said specified kind when the recycle material and/or the used parts are insufficient in said dismantled parts treating means; wherein the product of the kind instructed by said insufficient recycle parts managing means is preferentially collected by said collecting means.
In accordance with this dismantling system of the product, information with respect to the insufficient recycle material and used parts is collected from the dismantled parts treating means to the insufficient recycle parts managing means. In this dismantling system, the kind of the product having the insufficient recycle material and used parts as constructional parts is specified by the insufficient recycle parts managing means, and information of this specified kind is sent to the collecting means. Further, in this dismantling system, the product of the specified kind is preferentially collected by the collecting means so that the insufficient recycle material and used parts can be rapidly supplied to the dismantled parts treating means.
Otherwise, the above dismantling system of the product further comprises a past collecting information database for setting a past collecting situation of said product in accordance with a product kind; and said lot determining means determines a lot before the number of the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches said predetermined number, when it is expected that the number is likely to reach said predetermined number on the basis of said past collecting information database.
In accordance with this dismantling system, it is possible to estimate a period in which the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches the predetermined number by estimating the number of collected products every product kind on the basis of the past collecting information database. Therefore, in this dismantling system, the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches the predetermined number during the dismantle operation even when the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind is smaller than the predetermined number and the dismantlement is started with this product number as a lot.
To solve the above problem, the present invention also resides in a dismantling method for a product of plural kinds comprising: a lot determining process for classifying said product into the same kind or the approximately same kind on the basis of information of a kind of the product to be dismantled, and determining a lot when the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches a predetermined number; and wherein said product is dismantled every said lot.
In accordance with this dismantling method, the predetermined number of a product of the same kind or the approximately same kind among the product of plural kinds is collected as a lot in the lot determining process so that all constructional parts of the product to be continuously dismantled can be set to be the same or almost the same kind. Namely, in this dismantling method, the products can be dismantled without changing a dismantling work procedure by continuously dismantling the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind.
Further, in the above dismantling method of the product, a product information database is arranged for setting kind information of said product corresponding to identification information of said product; and said product is classified into the same kind or the approximately same kind on the basis of said product information database in said lot determining process.
In accordance with the dismantling method of the product, the product kind can be specified from the identification information of the product on the basis of the product information database so that the product of plural kinds can be simply classified into the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind.
Further, in the above dismantling method of the product, recycle information of each constructional part of said product is set in accordance with the identification information and/or the kind information of said product in said product information database, and each constructional part dismantled from said product is classified on the basis of said recycle information.
In accordance with this dismantling method of the product, each constructional part can be simply classified into recycle material parts, used parts or disused parts on the basis of the product information database while the product is dismantled for each constructional part.
The above dismantling method of the product further includes an insufficient recycle parts managing process for specifying a kind of the product having insufficient recycle material and/or used parts as constructional parts on the basis of said product information database, and instructing collection of the product of said specified kind, when the recycle material and/or the used parts are insufficient, and the product of the kind instructed in said insufficient recycle parts managing process is preferentially collected.
In accordance with this dismantling method, the kind of the product having the insufficient recycle material and used parts as constructional parts is specified in the insufficient recycle parts managing process. Further, in this dismantling method, the insufficient recycle material or used parts can be rapidly supplied by preferentially collecting the product of the specified kind.
Otherwise, in the above dismantling method of the product, a past collecting information database is arranged for setting a past collecting situation of said product in accordance with said product kind; and a lot is determined in said lot determining process before the number of the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches said predetermined number, when it is expected that the number is likely to reach said predetermined number on the basis of said past collecting information database.
In accordance with this dismantling method of the product, it is possible to estimate a period in which the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches the predetermined number by estimating the number of collected products every product kind on the basis of the past collecting information database. Therefore, in this dismantling method, the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind reaches the predetermined number during the dismantling operation even when the number of products of the same kind or the approximately same kind is smaller than the predetermined number and the dismantlement is started with this product number as a lot.
The identification information of the product is information available to discriminate the individual product such as a unique number, a bar code, etc. given to the individual product. For example, the identification information is a car body number (frame number) in the case of an automobile, and is a manufacture number in the case of a home electric product. The kind information of the product is classification information of the product able to specify that the product is a product having the same constructional parts or a product having almost the same constructional parts. For example, this kind information is a maker, a car kind, a grade, etc. in the case of the automobile. Accordingly, the product of the same kind or the approximately same kind has the same constructional parts or almost has the same constructional parts, and is assembled by the same procedure or is almost assembled by the same procedure. Therefore, a dismantling work procedure is the same or is almost the same. The predetermined number is an optimum dismantling number when the products of the same kind or the approximately same kind are continuously dismantled, and is set by a space for stocking the dismantled products, dismantling ability of a dismantling line, etc. The recycle information is information with respect to recycle of each constructional parts of the product. The recycle information is information of the constructional parts able to be used as a recycle material and/or information of reusable constructional parts (able to be used as used parts), etc. For example, the information with respect to the recycle material is whether it is usable or not as the recycle material, a raw material, the number of recycle times, etc. The information with respect to the reusable parts is whether parts are reusable or not, a type of the parts, a reusable limit, etc. Further, the past collecting situation statistically shows a past collecting number of the products collected for dismantlement. For example, the past collecting situation is a monthly collecting number for the past several years, etc.